1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print apparatus, a print method, and a print sheet.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a print medium with a lenticular lens is known with which a printed image can be viewed as a three-dimensional image or a moving image (alternate image). For example, as discussed in JP-A-11-30825, JP-A-2000-29152, JP-A-11-142995, Japanese Utility Model No. 3143782, and JP-A-2007-30415, such a print medium can be visually recognized as a three-dimensional image, etc. when the image is viewed through the lenticular lens, by forming the three-dimensional image or an image for a moving image on the back surface (surface opposite to a surface where a lens surface is located) of the print medium.
In JP-A-11-30825, JP-A-2000-29152, JP-A-11-142995, and Japanese Utility Model No. 3143782, the formation of an image on the back surface of a print medium is performed by offset printing, transfer from a transfer paper on which an image appears, or thermosensitive recording on a thermosensitive coloring layer formed on the back surface of the print medium. On the other hand, in JP-A-2007-30415, an ink absorption layer is formed on the back surface of a print medium, and printing is performed on the ink absorption layer by a print apparatus. In the print medium on which the ink absorption layer is formed, an image formed by ink absorbed in the ink absorption layer can be viewed through a lens.
In the print medium that does not include an ink absorption layer as discussed in JP-A-11-30825, JP-A-2000-29152, JP-A-11-142995, and Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3143782, there is no problem that the visibility of an image is reduced depending on the type of ink. However, in the print medium on which an image is formed by the ink absorbed in the ink absorption layer as discussed in JP-A-2007-30415, it is probable that the visibility of the printed image is reduced depending on the type of the ink (material, color, etc.) as compared with a case in which the printing is performed on a transparent sheet that does not include the ink absorption layer.